


Очевидное-невероятное

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [14]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Magic, АУ, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Кроссовер с "Понедельник начинается в субботу" Стругацких.
Series: Истории-малышки [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11102
Kudos: 3





	Очевидное-невероятное

**Название:** Очевидное-невероятное. Версия 1,5

 **Автор:** Bathilda

 **Бета:** нет

 **Размер:** мини

 **Пейринг/персонажи** : НМП, Андрей в количестве, Катя, Роман, Александр и другие

 **Категория** : джен

 **Жанр:** АУ, кроссовер, юмор

 **Рейтинг** : G

 **Краткое содержание** : кроссовер с "Понедельник начинается в субботу"

 **Предупреждение** : махровое ООС и "кто все эти люди?"(с) Фик от первого лица

 **Примечание:** Объяснение всех странностей с пространством, временем и несуразностями канона)) Вдохновлено фестом на НРКмании. По мотивам [заявки № 4, где Андрей поступил на физмат](http://nrkmania.ru/topic4392.html) и [заявки №24, про окошко в параллельный мир](http://nrkmania.ru/topic4372.html)

**Глава 1**

Представьте себе, что вы хирург. Вы много лет учились, не спали ночами, напивались вдрызг из-за первого умершего пациента, зарабатывали репутацию… а потом вас зовут работать в морг. А что? Резать людей вы умеете и зашиваете вон как красиво, чего бы и в морге не поработать?

Точно также чувствуют себя программисты и сисадмины, когда их просят поменять разбившийся экран в телефоне или установить на компьютере «Танчики» — а что, ты же с техникой работаешь, должен уметь. Я был не исключением — в гробу я видел замену картриджей в принтерах или установку «Косынки», но загвоздка состояла в том, что выбирать мне не приходилось: оставшись в чужом городе без жилья и денег (так уж вышло, долгая это история), согласишься на любую работу. Поэтому, зайдя в Интернет-кафе, я просматривал все возможные вакансии, связанные с компьютерами, когда меня привлекло одно объявление: в компанию одновременно требовался сисадмин, программист и «специалист по компьютерам», что бы это ни значило. Убить одним выстрелом трех зайцев было заманчивой перспективой, и я отправил резюме. Ответ пришел через час: меня приглашали на собеседование на следующий день.

Контора называлась НИИ НИНИ, что расшифровывалось как «Научно-исследовательский институт Непрестанных изъяснений невероятных изысканий». Солидная, по виду чугунная, табличка странно смотрелась на стене современной стеклянной высотки. У двери стоял, загораживая проход, здоровый мужик в костюме и черных очках, — охранник, надо полагать.

— Можно пройти? — вежливо спросил я.

— Пароль, — гулким равнодушным голосом ответил охранник.

Шутить не хотелось, язвить — тоже, поэтому я сказал:

— Собеседование.

— Пароль, — повторил охранник.

— Я на собеседование, девятнадцатый этаж, пятый кабинет. Дайте пройти.

— Пароль, — повторил охранник.

Желание работать в этом НИИ у меня быстро исчезало: если у них охранники такие неадекватные, то чего ждать от остальных?

— Потапкин, опять все слетело? — раздался у меня за спиной мужской голос.

Оглянувшись, я увидел высокого шатена с широкой улыбкой.

— Пароль, — снова произнес охранник.

Шатен вздохнул.

— План по валу, — сказал он.

— Вал по плану, — ответил охранник и посторонился.

— Он со мной, — предупредил его шатен, кивая на меня. — Идите, не бойтесь, я его сейчас заговорю.

Я не понял, о чем он, но все равно прошмыгнул внутрь, опасливо покосившись на охранника, с грозным видом скрестившего руки на груди. На мгновение мне показалось, что за стеклами его темных очков мелькнул красный огонек, как у Терминатора. И у шатена — тоже. Какой только бред не померещится после ночевки в хостеле в одной комнате с семью незнакомцами.

Оглянувшись, я увидел, что шатен шепчет что-то на уху охраннику, делая странные пассы у него перед лицом. Ей богу, все они здесь какие-то больные на голову.

К счастью, охранники в самом здании были нормальными, и, посмотрев мой паспорт, выдали мне пропуск. А вот в лифте опять начались странности: не успел я нажать кнопку девятнадцатого этажа, как стоявшая за мной девушка с толстой папкой под мышкой протянула руку и нажала на эту же кнопку три раза подряд. Потом подумала и нажала еще раз. Вбежавший в лифт в последний момент молодой человек, растопырив пальцы, нажал одновременно кнопки первого и третьего этажа. Ни одна из них не загорелась, но лифт, неторопливо поползший вверх, остановился на тринадцатом этаже, кнопки которого на панели не было вообще.

К восемнадцатому этажу в лифте остались только я и девушка с папкой. На девятнадцатом я вышел один. Девушка осталась, прислонившись спиной к задней стенке. Бесшумно закрылись двери, и лифт поехал наверх, громко гудя.

— Я… — я открыл было рот, чтобы представиться, но сидевшая за стойкой ресепшена смуглая девушка с распущенными темными волосами сказала, махнув рукой:

— Вижу, Привалов Александр Иванович, семьдесят девятого года рождения, мужского пола, не состоял, не привлекался, не женат, ждет тебя интерес в казенном доме да будущее светлое, а позолоти ручку дорогой… Ой. — Она смущенно зарделась. — Простите, — тряхнув головой, сказала она. — Я только сегодня с конференции по невербальной коммуникации архетипических персонажей, очень интересной, там демонстрировались новые методики изучения предмета путем интертекстуального погружения, и я еще до конца не выгрузилась. Георгий Юрьевич вас ждет. Шестьсот шестьдесят седьмой кабинет.

Когда я зашел к начальнику отдела кадров («Урядов Георгий Юрьевич», гласила табличка на двери), тот ругался на компьютер: экран старого, даже древнего монитора рябил, и сквозь рябь время от времени пробивалось изображение Кремлевской башни.

— Починить сможете? — спросил сквозь зубы Урядов.

— Да, — уверенно сказал я.

— Приступайте.

Через час я справился с капризным компьютером, видевшим, судя по всему, еще рассвет эпохи Интернета, и получил должность специалиста по компьютерам, который должен был отвечать за все, что было связано с техникой. Это, прямо скажем, была не работа моей мечты, но меня подкупило то, что у института было общежитие. Урядов сам о нем заговорил, мол, ценным специалистам они предоставляют место в общежитии, где как раз сейчас есть свободные комнаты. В таком свете даже то, что кроме меня во всем институте не было ни одного компьютерщика, меня не смутило.

— Уволились, — сухо ответил Урядов, когда я все же удивился — в наш век без компьютерщика ни одна организация не обходилась. — Не сошлись с коллективом.

— Что, такой страшный коллектив? — пошутил я.

— Творческий, — кратко пояснил Урядов, и я не стал развивать эту тему.

После собеседования он передал меня с рук на руки своей подчиненной Танечке для оформления всех бумаг, чтобы я уже завтра мог приступить к работе. Да, времени они здесь зря явно не теряли. Я заполнил анкету, подписку о неразглашении служебной информации («Все, что у нас здесь происходит, — то и есть служебная информация»), подписку о том, что я ознакомлен с правилами посещения седьмого этажа и не буду иметь претензий в случае нанесения мне телесных повреждений или смерти («Там у нас бестиарий, всякое случается») и подписку о том, что я обязуюсь не посещать семьсот тринадцатый этаж («Он, правда, на реконструкции, но лифт об этом периодически забывает»).

Получив от меня кипу заполненных бумаг, Танечка повела меня к начальнику АХО. АХО, для тех, кто не в курсе, это Административно-хозяйственный отдел. Начальник его, Александр Юрьевич Воропаев, был худым типом в идеально сидящем черном костюме и красной рубашке. Вроде, мужик как мужик, но было в его взгляде что-то… короче, не понравился он мне. Мы битых три часа спорили, сверяясь с актами инвентаризации, какое оборудование мне надо закупить. По мнению Воропаева, НИИ был оснащен всем необходимым современным оборудованием. По моему мнению, всю эту рухлядь, которая гордо называлась техникой, давно пора было выбросить и купить новую. В запале спора я даже забыл, что поначалу побаивался Воропаева — тот как-то недобро смотрел на меня голодными глазами и то и дело дергал верхней губой, словно хотел оскалиться, но вовремя спохватывался. В конце концов, мы пришли к консенсусу, если это можно было так назвать: я добился, что мне купят новый сервер, это было самым главным, а с остальным я планировал разобраться позже.

Воропаев хотел было распрощаться со мной, но тут я вспомнил об обещанном мне общежитии, и вопрос встал ребром. Оказалось, что в ближайшую неделю общежитие будет недоступно.

«Ну сломалась котельная сломалась, могли бы и потерпеть. Экспорт тропической жары, это ж надо было додуматься! Хорошо еще, хищные лианы наружу не успели прорасти. Экспериментаторам уже вынесли предупреждение с занесением, — сквозь зубы сказал Воропаев. — Посмертно». И добавил, заметив мою реакцию: «Шутка». На шутку это было не похоже, но вдаваться в подробности я не рискнул. Моей проблемы это, однако, не решало: денег на хостел у меня не было. Точнее, были, на пару дней проживания, но тогда их не осталось бы на еду.

Воропаев, похоже, прочитал написанные у меня на лице мысли, потому что вздохнул, скривился и кисло пообещал что-нибудь придумать, тем более что время уже плавно двигалось к ночи — ничего себе, я и не думал, что так долго здесь проторчал.

Впрочем, особо трудиться над этой задачей Воропаеву не пришлось, потому что едва мы вышли в коридор, как встретились с давешним шатеном. Теперь он был без очков, и, конечно же, глаза у него оказалась вовсе не красными, а обычными серо-зелеными.

— Только познакомились, и сразу резать? — спросил он, увидев меня и Воропаева. — Унесите пудинг.

Признаюсь, я понятия не имел, о чем он говорил. Воропаев же, судя по всему, прекрасно его понял.

— А вы все шутки шутить изволите, Роман Дмитриевич? Ну-ну. Кстати, хорошо, что мы встретились: я как раз собирался поставить вас в известность о том, что никакого аквариума для золотых рыбок вам не будет. Средств нет. Можете пока воспользоваться аквариумом Милко, если очень надо.

Воропаев мстительно ухмыльнулся, а на лице Романа Дмитриевича появилось страдальческое выражение.

— Это низко даже для вас, Александр Юрьевич, — сказал Роман Дмитриевич, театральным жестом прижав руки к груди.

— Я в курсе, — сообщил Воропаев. — Что-то еще?

— Да, отдайте мне этого отрока. Так сказать, в качестве платы за отсутствующий аквариум — мы с вами еще об этом поговорим. Я о нем позабочусь, даю честное пионерское.

— Если он что испортит — отвечать будете вы, — предупредил Воропаев и, круто развернувшись, пошел назад, оставив меня в компании Романа Дмитриевича.

— Да вы не переживайте, — сказал тот мне, — он больше не кусается.

Нет, точно ненормальные. Или какие-нибудь извращенцы. Куда меня занесло?

— Я так понимаю, вас на ночлег надо пристроить? Есть у меня одна идея. Там, правда, не слишком уютно, зато есть диван. Ночь переночуете, а там видно будет. Глядишь, и общежитие откроют.

Пока мы шли туда, где мне предстояло провести ночь, я узнал, что фамилия Романа Дмитриевича была Малиновский, что он заведовал "самым лучшим отделом нашего института", но так и не уточнил, каким именно, и мы договорились перейти на "ты".

В коридорах института, видимо, ввиду того, что рабочий день уже закорчился, были приглушены лампы, и притаившиеся в углах тени, признаться, меня нервировали, потому что казались живыми и зловещими. Бред, конечно, но мои нервы этого не понимали. К тому же мне то и дело чудился какой-то невнятный шепот и подозрительные шорохи за спиной.

— Та-дам! — торжественно сказал Роман, доведя меня до больших и с виду тяжелых деревянных дверей. — Это кабинет нашего директора, но тут скоро должен начаться ремонт, поэтому директор пока обретается в другом месте, и ты можешь переночевать здесь.

Он махнул рукой перед дверьми, что-то пробормотал и толкнул правую створку. Дверь нехотя открылась. Мы зашли внутрь. В кабинете было темно, но едва мы переступили порог, как Роман включил свет, и я увидел, что в просторном помещении не было ничего, кроме большого стеклянного стола и черного кожаного дивана, стоявшего почему-то прямо посредине помещения. На диване лежали подушка и аккуратно сложенный плед.

— Нравится? Вот и отлично, — не дожидаясь моего ответа, Роман хлопнул меня по спине и улыбнулся. — Тогда до завтра. Вон за той дверью — туалет… хм, — тут Роман смущенно почесал в голове. — Ты это, если он тебе нужен, лучше воспользуйся сейчас, потому что часа через два это будет… затруднительно, скажем так.

— Это как? — нахмурился я.

— У нас тут такое бывает, но ты не обращай внимания, — туманно ответил Роман. — Все, я пошел, завтра утром я тебя выпущу. Ну, спокойной ночи.

Так, стоп, что значит "выпущу"? Но Роман уже вышел из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Я ринулся было следом, но дверь, как я и опасался, отказалась открываться.

Я был заперт в чужом кабинете, в странном институте, никто, кроме Романа, не знал, где я, и мне все это чертовски не нравилось. Деваться, однако, было некуда, и, посетив туалет, больше похожий на кладовку с унитазом и раковиной, я лег на диван, думая о том, что из всех моих приключений это было самым чудным и непонятным.

Я не заметил, как заснул.

Проснулся я от того, соседи за стенкой в очередной раз слишком громко занимались любовью. "Что б вам!", — буркнул я и, накрыв голову подушкой, приготовился спать дальше, но вдруг осознал, что под щекой у меня не мой привычный диван, пропахший табаком и котом, а какой-то совершенно чужой диван. Какое-то время мне понадобилось, чтобы вспомнить, где я нахожусь, а когда вспомнил, то удивился: откуда здесь мои любвеобильные соседи?

Я перевернулся на бок и в свете полной луны, светившей в высокие окна, увидел у противоположной стены девушку. Точнее, ее половину. Вторая ее половина, казалось, была погружена в стену, и девушка дергалась, пытаясь ее освободить. Тут я сообразил, что на самом деле все еще сплю, и под аккомпанемент соседей мне снится дурацкий сон.

Сначала я хотел было спросить у девушки, чем ей помочь, но потом решил, что нет, так неинтересно — пусть все идет так, как придумало мое подсознание.

Пыхтя, отдуваясь и время от времени постанывая, незнакомка все дергалась и дергалась, старясь вырваться из каменного плена, и в конце концов ей это удалось.

— Понастроили стен! — злобно фыркнула она, нервным движением обернув вокруг шеи конец шарфа, который она с силой выдернула из стены. — Так, и где его искать? И как он вообще выглядит, этот чертов умклайдет?

Я обиделся на свое подсознание: такой интересный сон, а что к чему — непонятно. Вот что такое умклайдет, спрашивается?

Девушка между тем тщательно осмотрела стол, подсвечивая его фонариком в телефоне. Хотя чего там искать, видно же, что ничего нет. Она даже под стол заглянула, но и там ничего не нашла. Потом наступила очередь дивана, и тут незнакомка, в полутьме казавшаяся прекрасной, увидела, наконец, меня.

От ее пронзительного крика я кубарем скатился с дивана, прижимая к себе одеяло. Несправедливо, что во сне подсознание заставило меня испытать такое.

Крик прекратился так же внезапно, как начался.

— Ты! — яростно выпалила девушка, наставив на меня палец. — Чертов дубль! Тебя как сюда занесло? Вот подожди, я все о тебе Воропаеву расскажу, — злобно добавила она. — Сказано было: никаких дублей после конца работы, и ты тут шляешься. Сгинь отсюда.

Я отошел на пару шагов и замер в нерешительности: даже во сне покидать уютный диван не хотелось. К счастью, этого незнакомке оказалось достаточно. Не обращая больше на меня внимания, она принялась ощупывать диван, бормоча себе под нос: "Умклайдет, умклайдет, где ты?". Да, давно мне не снилось столь сюрреалистичных снов.

Незнакомка была так увлечена обыском моего несостоявшегося спального места, что не услышала, как скрипнула дверь, и в кабинет, шикая друг на друга, вошли двое. Сначала я даже подумал, что, раз это мой сон, только я их вижу, но это заблуждение быстро развеялось, когда вошедшие направили фонарик на диван и заметили мою первую незваную гостью.

— Клочкова! — воскликнула одна из вошедших — высокая девушка c короткой стрижкой. — Ты что здесь забыла, болезная?

Обретшая фамилию незнакомка взвизгнула и стремительно выпрямилась.

— Не твое дело, — фыркнула Клочкова. — Сами вламываются в директорские кабинеты, а туда же.

— Шур, она тоже за умклайдетом пришла, — сказала вторая из пришедших через дверь. Даже при скудном освещении невозможно было не заметить ее внушительный бюст.

— Чего? — удивилась Шура. — Скорбная на голову, тебе-то зачем умклайдет? Ты же не умеешь с ним обращаться. Да ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит!

— Наука должна принадлежать народу и приносить пользу, — вздернув подбородок, сказала Клочкова.

Остальные девушки переглянулись, и та, которая была не Шурой, сказала после секундного замешательства:

— Это Жданов вчера на весь институт орал, когда ему наверху отказались второй ковер-самолет выписать из Самарканда. Коротков хотел проверить свою теорию об их органической природе и посмотреть, размножатся они или нет.

— Ясно. А то я уже испугалась, что это не Клочкова, а какой-то вражеский лазутчик, не учетший, что у нее ай-кью ниже плинтуса, — сказала Шура.

— Но-но, нечего меня оскорблять, — возмутилась Клочкова. — Я Жданову и Малиновскому доложу, что это вы умклайдет стащили.

— Давай, валяй, — агрессивно сказала Шура. — Мне умклайдет нужен как раз для пользы — у Роман Дмитрича эксперимент стоит. Пока он не сможет сравнить характеристики восприятия коллективного бессознательного сенсорных полей умклайдета и золотых рыбок, он не сможет дальше продвинуться, и полгода исследований — коту под хвост. А тебе умклайдет для чего понадобился? Ты имей в виду, он только с материальными неразумными предметами работает так что никакого тебе миллионера с яхтами не видать. А за круглый счет в банке будет расплачиваться из зарплаты, и, зная твои аппетиты, будешь ближайшие лет двести на воде и хлебе жить, — на одном дыхании выпалила Шура.

— Миллионер — не миллионер, а с лианами ваш умклайдет точно справится, — пробормотала Клочкова, тряхнув головой. Волосы у нее были распущены, и потому на секунду она стала похожа на Медузу Горгону.

Я поежился. У меня уже начали замерзать ноги, и по-прежнему хотелось спать.

— Какие лианы? — недоуменно спросила Шура, а ее спутница расхохоталась.

— Все расскажу, так и знайте! — нервно сказала Клочкова и, резко развернувшись, промаршировала к стене и скрылась в ней. Надо признать, что уход дался ей гораздо легче, чем приход сюда.

— Вот дурная, — пожала плечами Шура. — При чем здесь лианы?

— Так она ж в наше общежитии жила после того, как ее из квартиры за неуплату коммуналки выселили, — сказала вторая девушка. — А теперь всех оттуда временно переселили в общагу Рыбзавода. Кира третий день в командировке на Чертке, к ней не напросишься погостить, вот и пришлось нашей принцессе тоже на Рыбзавод перебираться. А условия там…

— Да уж. Но все равно, разбазаривать силу умклайдета на то, чтобы очистить общагу от лиан, я не дам. Еще чего не хватало!

— Шур, может, не надо?

— Не уж, наука превыше всего.

— Ага, и Роман Дмитрич.

— И он тоже, — с вызовом ответила Шура. — Не зря же он великий магистр и гениальный ученый. Он не должен страдать из-за какого-то тупоголового упыря, который, видите ли, не может передать ему умклайдет, потому что тот является неотъемлемой частью преобразователя сновидений Бен-Бецалеля. Собрали бы мы потом обратно этот преобразователь, подумаешь.

Тут она скользнула по мне взглядом, отвернулась, словно я был предметом обстановки, но снова повернулась и подошла поближе.

— Это еще чей? — нахмурилась она, светя мне в лицо фонариком.

Я зажмурился и пожелал поскорее проснуться.

— Ой, опять, небось, Ветрова — только у него они такие страшные получаются, — рассеяно сказала безымянная девушка.

— Может, его разматериализовать, чего он под ногами мешается?

— Да ну его, сам к утру растает. Давай уже, бери умклайдет и пошли отсюда.

Не успела она это произнести, как над столом стало вдруг светло, словно кто-то включил настольную лампу, которой там и в помине не было. Сам стол пошел рябью, и на нем появились оплавившиеся свечи, некоторые из которых еще горели, и лепестки роз. Послышалось раздавшийся откуда-то из пустоты приглушенный смех — мужской и женский.

— Когда они ремонт начнут, завтра? — уточнила Шура.

— Ага. А-Андрей говорил, что ему эта дыра в пространстве и времени совсем не мешает, даже наоборот, но Я-Андрей разворчался, что она его отвлекает от работы, и вообще он не вуайерист и не терпит чужих драм. Саваоф Баалович сказал, что его ребята за пару дней дыру заделают, но если Жданов опять будет экспериментировать с Несбывшимся на рабочем месте, то пространство-время здесь так истончится, что появится горизонт событий, а его просто так не ликвидируешь.

— Понятно, надо разрабатывать времяустойчивые скафандры, все равно ж Жданов не успокоится. — вздохнула Шура. — Так, умклайдет.

Но ей опять помешали.

— Что у нас тут? — неожиданно раздался низкий голос. — Кража с отягчающими — двумя и более лицами по предварительному сговору?

У двери стоял Воропаев.

Шура открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же захлопнула его, не выдержав взгляда начальника АХО.

— Правильно, — кивнул Воропаев, глаза которого, казалось, отливали красным, и включил свет. — Выговор с занесением.

Он дернул бровью, и Шура с подругой растворились в воздухе. В буквальном смысле слова.

— Александр Иванович, рекомендую положить умклайдет на место. Во избежание.

— Что, простите? — глупо переспросил я и ущипнул себя.

Проснуться не получилось.

Воропаев вздохнул с видом великомученика, подошел ко мне — я инстинктивно отступил назад, но остановился под его взглядом, — и отобрал у меня одеяло. Аккуратно сложив его, Воропаев пошел к двери, бросив мне через плечо:

— Собирайте свои вещи, переночуете сегодня в комнате охраны, все равно Потапкину она без надобности.

Я, словно завороженный, засунул ноги в кроссовки, подхватил сумку, в которой были все мои вещи, и пошел за Воропаевым. От двери я оглянулся — сам не знаю, почему: ни подушки, ни одеяла на диване уже не было, а на том месте, где они лежали, был какой-то небольшой блестящий предмет.

— Вы поосторожнее с Романом Дмитриевичем, — предупредил Воропаев, когда мы вышли из кабинета. В коридоре было темно, а по углам лихорадочно метались какие-то тени. Откуда-то доносился шелест крыльев и цокот когтей. — У него своеобразное чувство юмора, а еще он верит в боевые крещения. Думаю, можно считать, что свое вы прошли.

Признаться, я тогда ровным счетом ничего не понял.

Воропаев привел меня в комнатушку, где полагалось отдыхать охране, и я тут же заснул, не успела моя голова коснуться подушки с причудливым концентрическим рисунком.

Проснувшись утром, я был уверен, что все привидевшееся мне ночью было сном. Ровно до той минуты, как мне представили Шуру, Клочкову и Машу — ту самую спутницу Шуры с выдающимся бюстом. Но уже через полчаса потом эксперимент в Отделе поиска смысла жизни снес три стены и две перегородки, и я весь день провел, восстанавливая сеть, так что мне было не до ночных приключений.

Вечером Урядов сухо сообщил мне, что стараниями волонтеров общежитие приведено в порядок, и в него можно заселяться.

Так началась моя работа в НИИ НИНИ.

А Жданов — У-Андрей, если точнее, — все же сотворил у себя в кабинете искажение пространства-времени, и времяустойчивые скафандры отдела Малиновского тогда ой как пригодились, но это уже совсем другая история.

**Глава 2**

— Нет, — твердо сказал я, когда Шурочка появилась на пороге серверной.

— Привалов, не будь жмотом, — затянула она свою привычную песню. — Ты стоишь на пути у счастья всего человечества, а нас стоит работа!

— Вот именно! — поднял я палец. — Когда она стоит у вас, то идет у всех остальных.

Дело было в том, что расчеты, которые требовались для работы Отдела линейного и дискретного счастья, были настолько сложны, что занимали все компьютерные мощности не только самого отдела, но и, порой, всего института в целом. По хорошему, для нужд НИИ НИНИ нужен был суперкомпьютер, да не один, но о нем можно было только мечтать как о чем-то прекрасном, но недостижимым. Как, например, о целом дне без происшествий в институте. Александр Юрьевич Воропаев, начальник АХО, по его собственным словам, отлично считал в уме, и потому полагал, что ученым института в принципе хватит калькулятора и логарифмической линейки. А-Андрей и У-Андрей были согласны со мной насчет суперкомпьютера, но Я-Андрей сухо заявил, что финансирования института на него не хватило бы, даже если бы деньги не пришлось регулярно тратить на устранение последствий экспериментов различных отделов, включая его собственный. Присутствовавшие при этом разговоре У-Андрей и Роман Дмитриевич Малиновский, начальник Шурочки и ее научный руководитель, переглянулись и тяжело вздохнули. Виноватым не выглядел ни один из них, хотя Я-Андрей был прав: стены, полы и потолки института оба магистра и их научные сотрудники разрушали с завидным постоянством.

Не зря говорят, что наука требует жертв: в НИИ НИНИ этими жертвами был не только бездушный бетон, но и нервы Александра Юрьевича, человека на редкость стойкого и бездушного. Ему приходилось лично контролировать ход ремонта. В целях экономии в качестве строителей-ремонтников использовали Двоих-из-Ларца, перебежчиков из Коллективного сказочного бессознательного межтекстуального слоя ноосферы, куда случайно попал Луи Седловой на своей квази-машине времени. Ее закоротило после того, как в институте, стараниями архаровцев из Отдела познания энтропии, вырубилось электричество, и пока коллеги Седлового вручную тянули его обратно, на хвост ему сели Двое-из-Ларца. Ларец они, правда, потеряли по дороге, поэтому их оставили жить в Бестиарии на довольствии института. Помимо недюжинной силы и способностей к мультиплицированию самих себя, Двое-из-Ларца отличались ленью и почти полным отсутствием умственной деятельности, поэтому, хотя работниками они были выносливыми и многочисленными, за ними нужен был глаз да глаз.

Но это я отвлекся. Так вот, поскольку суперкомпьютера у нас не было, то при любом удобном и неудобном случае сотрудники Малиновского старались нагрузить расчетами все свободные и даже не свободные компьютеры, выбирая меня в качестве, так сказать, проводника их воли. Я отчаянно сопротивлялся, потому что их расчеты стопорили работу всего остального института, и ругаться ученые приходили ко мне, а не к Роману Дмитриевичу или, скажем, Шурочке, его любимой ученице. Ругаться с Романом Дмитриевичем было бесполезно: он обладал феноменальным талантом заговаривать всем зубы так, что уже через пять минут спора его оппонент не только начинал искренне верить, что работа Отдела линейного и дискретного счастья была важнее работы всего НИИ НИНИ вместе взятого, но и готов был предложить ему свою посильную помощь. Перед Малиновским могли устоять только двое: Я-Андрей и Катерина Пушкарева, глава Отдела универсальных и уникальных преображений. С Шурочкой тоже поругаться не выходило: за обожаемого шефа она готова была свернуть горы, не то что загрузить расчетами чужие компьютеры, и все это отлично знали.

— Сашка, мы уже неделю не можем конвертировать код счастья марша Мендельсона в биохимическую формулу, — возмущенно сказала Шурочка, надвигаясь на меня с решимостью и неотвратимостью цунами. — Будь человеком, представь, как увеличится женское счастье на всей планете, когда мы закончим расчеты. А ты этому мешаешь, как злобный мизогин и несознательный товарищ!

В последнее время отдел Малиновского работал над повышением уровня счастья женского населения Земли путем создания жидкого или, на худой конец, газообразного аналога свадебного марша. Было установлено — опять же, подчиненными Романа Дмитриевича — что при прослушивании марша Мендельсона хорошее настроение и ощущение счастья у женщин возрастает на целую десятую, а то и пятнадцатую сотую процента. Роман Дмитриевич и Шурочка расшифровали магонастроенческий код марша и теперь пытались на его основе вывести формулу, которая позволит создать физическую версию музыки, чтобы ее можно было распылить в атмосфере и тем самым повысить коэффициент женского счастья во всем мире. По крайней мере, локальный эксперимент с мороженым на базе песен Стаса Михайлова дал феноменально успешный результат на последнем Дне города.

— Ничего не знаю, — отрезал я. — Свободных мощностей нет. Для одной Пушкаревой знаешь, сколько расчетов нужно закончить? У нее на носу симпозиум, забыла?

Это несколько охладило пыл Шурочки: с Пушкаревой они дружили, это во-первых, а симпозиум, где предполагалась демонстрация первой в мире работающей модели волшебной преобразовательной и материализационной палочки, был очень важным событием для всего мирового магического сообщества, это во-вторых. Однако палочка капризничала и отказывалась работать так, как задумывала Катерина Валерьевна. Но, поскольку ума и упорства Катерине Валерьевне было не занимать, никто в институте не сомневался, что к симпозиуму ей удастся доработать палочку. Катерина Валерьевна Пушкарева была шестой в мире женщиной-магистром магии высшего уровня, а это о многом говорило.

— Ну хорошо, — уступила Шурочка, — а смысловики? Можно подумать, у них работы много! Им вообще компьютеры не нужны, пусть нам их отдадут.

Сотрудники Отдела поиска смысла жизни, возглавляемого Милко Вукановичем, вряд ли с ней согласились бы, хотя доля правды в Шуриных словах была: считалось, что смысл жизни лучше было изучать либо путем глубоких философских погружений в исследуемый объект, либо эмпирически, либо артистически. Иллюстрации тезиса Милко Вукановича об отражении поиска смысла жизни в одежде в предыдущие эпохи висели сейчас почти во всех крупнейших художественных галереях мира. Под псевдонимами, разумеется.

Несмотря на это я не мог не восхититься Шурочкиной смелостью, ибо только очень смелый человек мог заявлять, что Милко было что-то не надо. Этому великому магистру надо было все и всегда, просто потому, что смысл жизни мог скрываться в любой мелочи.

Впрочем, Шура сама осознала, что она ляпнула, и, нервно оглядевшись по сторонам — как большинство магистров, Милко не утруждал себя хождением через двери, если пройти через стену было быстрее, — вздохнула:

— Ты — душитель счастья, Привалов, так и знай.

И, погрозив мне увесистой папкой, которую держала в руках, растворилась в воздухе. Я немного завистливо посмотрел на то место, где она только что стояла — мне до такого было еще учиться и учиться, — и вернулся к работе. Одних заявок на замену картриджей в отделах у меня на почте скопилось штук десять, не говоря уже об в очередной раз порванном кабеле в разрушенной стене лаборатории У-Андрея.

Если б я знал, чем закончатся мои ремонтные работы, оставил бы директора без интернета, честное слово, — лучше так, чем то, что случилось.

* * *

У дверей кабинета Жданова я столкнулся с группой магистров. Или, точнее, столкнулся бы, поворачивая из-за угла, если бы не услышал прежде грохочущий голос Милко:

— Симпозиум? Что мне ваш симпозиум? Вы с вашей палочкой будете там, а я — здесь, связанный по рукам и ногам! Как, по-вашему, я должен работать без агарового дерева? Между прочим, я заявку на него раньше всех оставлял. И не смейте говорить мне, что это не так, Александр Юрьевич, я сам видел.

Декоративные фикусы в коридоре, настороженные словом “дерево”, быстро спрятали листья, замаскировавшись под чахлые прутики. Я осторожно выглянул из-за угла и увидел Милко Момчиловича, которого в институте обычно звали просто по имени, Воропаева и Пушкареву, столпившихся возле директорского кабинета. Поскольку мне еще дорога была жизнь, я не рискнуть прорываться к директору через великих магистров, и встал в сторонке, прикидываясь фикусом.

— А, так вот о кого мой охранный ифрит саблю сломал, — лениво протянул Воропаев. Судя по его тону, откровение Милко не стало для него новостью. — То-то я удивился, что проникший ко мне в кабинет злоумышленник не сейфом интересовался, а картотекой заявок.

— Да с такой охраной у вас рано или поздно не только сейф, а вообще весь кабинет вынесут, — фыркнул Милко, явно ни капли не стыдясь.

— Все в порядке у меня с охраной, — сухо отозвался Воропаев. — То, что вы случайно нашли слабое место в анти-трансгрессионных чарах на моем кабинете, еще ничего не значит. К слову, я укрепил защиту, имейте в виду: не хотелось бы отмывать стены от развоплощенных магистров.

— Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход, — гордо процитировал Милко, который, будучи иностранцем, гордился своим отличным знанием русского, в особенности метафор, цитат и идиом.

Впрочем, иногда он допускал ошибки, однако никто почему-то его не поправлял, возможно, наученные горьким опытом, и потому сложно было сказать, действительно ли он путал такие слова как “отсталый” и “отставший” и “божественный” и “убогий” или же просто филологически издевался на Ученых советах над незадачливыми бакалаврами и аспирантами.

— Через Соловки, — бросила как бы в пространство Пушкарева.

Милко мгновенно вспыхнул — от злости, не от смущения, оно ему было недоступно, — и прошипел:

— Вы, Катерина Валерьевна, вообще права не имеете со мной об агаровом дереве разговаривать! Мне оно нужнее чем вам, между прочим.

— Следующая поставка через месяц будет, — уточнил Воропаев.

— Научный гений не терпит временных ограничений, — отмахнулся Милко. — У меня эксперимент на финальной стадии, а без агарового дерева все рушится, все пойдет прахом!

— Приказ Андрея Павловича — оперативно завершить работу над палочкой, — тихо, но твердо ответила Пушкарева.

Про агаровое дерево я знал только то, что оно было очень редким, и я не представлял, зачем оно нужно было Милко.

— Будь я на вашем месте, я бы давно ее завершил, — ядовито сообщил Милко. — А вы все никак форму с материалом увязать не можете! Вы бы еще из пластмассы волшебную палочку попробовали сделать.

Свою карьеру в НИИ НИНИ Милко Вуканович начинал именно в Отделе универсальных и уникальных преображений, что было неудивительно, поскольку звание магистра он получил за трансформацию ушей царя Трояна из ослиных в человеческие — учитывая, что это было врожденной мутаций, а трансформация осталась перманентной и прошла без осложнений, тогда это было большим достижением. Хотя, конечно же, у Милко помимо этого было еще немало заслуг, некоторые даже были отражены в сказках: орехи с изумрудными ядрами были его рук делом. Однако в НИИ НИНИ его увлек вдруг поиск смысла жизни, и, когда руководитель отдела отправился в бессрочную командировку за ближайший горизонт событий, Милко вытребовал себе эту должность, на которой и пребывал последние сто с лишним лет.

— Между прочим, форму палочки утвердил Ученый совет, несмотря на мою просьбу оставить этот вопрос в компетенции моего отдела. И именно вы, Милко Вуканович, настояли на одобренном варианте.

— Ну и что? — огрызнулся Милко. — Подумаешь, всего-то тройная спираль с двойным вывертом. Любой дуб подошел бы.

— Не подошел, — упрямо ответила Пушкарева и, взмахнув рукой, вывела в воздухе несколько светящихся символов, сложившихся в длинную формулу.

Повисев немного, формула вспыхнула и исчезла.

— Элементарно! — воскликнул Милко и начертил в воздухе свою формулу.

Пушкарева покачала головой, молча добавила символ, и все формула скукожилась и осыпалась на землю черным пеплом, который тут же убрал вынырнувший из-под плинтуса домовик.

— Хм, а если так? — нахмурился Милко и сотворил еще одну формулу.

Пушкарева, все так же молча, и ее обратила в пепел.

— Тем более, — хмыкнул Милко, — тогда и агаровое дерево не выдержит. Отдайте его мне, так оно принесет больше пользы.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — спокойно пообещала Пушкарева, но щеки у нее горели.

— Милко, друг мой, зачем тебе афродизиак из агарового дерева? — полюбопытствовал пришедший из другого конца коридора Малиновский. — Обычно ими занимается мой отдел, особенно такими сильными.

— Мы воссоздаем на полигоне последний день Помпеи — как раз стажировка началась, можно будет использовать студентов, — и, в числе прочего, будем измерять и каталогизировать мысли о смысле жизни перед лицом смерти в разных условиях, в том числе в объятиях страсти. Но это все мелочи, побочный эффект. Агаровое дерево мне нужно потому, что только оно в сочетании с цветками папоротника и Алтын-камнем дадут исторически точное извержение Везувия, — экспрессивно жестикулируя, пояснил Милко.

— Масштабный эксперимент, — восхитился Малиновский.

— Не помню, чтобы Ученый свет его одобрял, — вставила Пушкарева.

— За разрушения, вызванные несанкционированным экспериментом, несет полную материальную ответственность тот, кто его инициировал, — неприятным казенным тоном заметил Воропаев. — Посмертно.

— Да какие там разрушения, максимум пара стажеров задохнется, — легкомысленно ответил Милко. — Зато потом сдадут мне курсовые о размышлениях о смысле жизни после смерти.

— Александр Юрьевич. — сказал невесть откуда появившийся Жданов, — закупите для полигона еще семь… нет, восемь огнетушителей, три противогаза и кларитин: у одного из студентов обнаружится аллергия на папоротник. Александр Иванович, идемте.

Я отлепился от стены, с которой старался слиться, и пошел за Я-Андреем.

— И оформите стажерам медицинскую страховку, — сказал у меня за спиной какой-то из двух оставшихся Ждановых. — Александр Юрьевич, заявку я вам не согласую, поверьте, в этом уже нет нужды, сами увидете. Катерина…

Дверь кабинета Жданова сама собой закрылась за нами, и больше я ничего не услышал.

Директором института был Андрей Павлович Жданов, но на самом деле их было трое: А-Андрей, У-Андрей и Я-Андрей. Сначала я никак не мог в это поверить, решил даже, что меня разыгрывают. Потом — что они просто тройняшки, зачем-то прикидывающиеся одним человеком. Но, приглядевшись к ним поближе, увидел, что они немного разного возраста. Они также не были дублями и оригиналом (дублям назывались магически сотворенные копии людей, безмозглые сами по себе и только и умеющие, что выполнять задачу, для которой их создали). А-Андрей, У-Андрей и Я-Андрей были одним и тем же человеком: Андреем Павловичем Ждановым. Как и почему - не знал никто. Я в конце концов принял это как данность, хотя уложить это в голове было по-прежнему сложно, и даже научился их различать.

Самым старшим был А-Андрей, если судить по морщинам в уголках глаз и прядям седых волос в его черной шевелюре. Он был великим магистром с международным именем, академиком, на счету которого было немало великих открытий и блестящих работ. В настоящий момент он занимался Проблемами Сокрытого и Тайного, которые были настолько далеки от моего понимания, что я даже не пытался разобраться, что именно А-Андрей исследует. Еще он периодически забывал с кем и о чем он разговаривал накануне.

У-Андрей был самым молодым из троих, и он был гением, чьи главные успехи, по мнению мирового магического сообщества, были еще впереди. Но и того, чем он занимался сейчас, хватало, чтобы считать его блестящим великим магистром. Он разрабатывал вопросы меж-, под-, над- и внутрипространственного перемещения по осям и вне их — что бы это ни значило, — и, по слухам, настолько далеко продвинулся в своей работе, что уже побывал на Марсе и готовился к путешествия на Альфу-Центавра. Он был дружен с Малиновским и, по слухам, то ли был влюблен в главную ведьму института Киру Воропаеву, то ли, наоборот, это она была влюблена, то ли когда-то у них был роман, который никак не мог закончиться.

Я-Андрей тоже был ученым, но посредственным. Точнее, он был неактивным ученым. На его счету было несколько крупных открытий, пара изящный решений Нерешаемых проблем и солидные наработки по ряду вопросов, но и только. Не было в нем ни полета мысли У-Андрея, ни основательности А-Андрея. Зато администратором он был великолепным, выбивал для института гранты, отправлял сотрудников в дорогостоящие командировки и на важные конференции на другом краю света и выбивал редкие инструменты, материалы и реактивы. В отличие от остальных Андреев он ровно и уважительно относился ко всем сотрудникам института, даже к Воропаеву, которого прочие Андреи не жаловали.

Я проследовал за Я-Андреем в лабораторию У-Андрея и, увидев дыру в стене, из которой торчали обрывки проводов, понял, что застряну здесь надолго.

* * *

Я тянул провода. Строго говоря, это вообще было не совсем моей работой, но в НИИ НИНИ верили в широкую специализацию. Здесь вообще работали нестандартные в своем видении науки и работы ученые. Так, Машу Тропинкину зазвал к себе в лабораторию лаборанткой Малиновский, когда она имела лишь диплом педагогического колледжа и только-только закончила секретарские курсы. С тех пор Маша получила высшее образование и сейчас писала диссертацию о детском смехе как терапевтическом и реабилитационном средстве в медицине.

Федя Коротков был бывшим мотогонщиком с неоконченным фельдшерским образованием, но потом каким-то образом попал в отдел к Пушкаревой, и теперь разводил ковры-самолеты и Коньков-горбунков, искал все способы прямого и обратного оборотничества и участвовал в разработке живой воды.

Амура, правая рука Киры Воропаевой, была по первому образованию филологом, а сейчас варила зелья, выращивала редкие магические травы и изучала заговоры и привороты как средства изменения кю-поля текущей реальности.

Я же когда-то хотел стал инженером и даже проучился в нашем Политехе два курса, пока не пришлось уйти оттуда по разным обстоятельствам. После того, в институте об этом узнали, моей спокойной жизни компьютерщика-на-все-руки пришел конец: меня отрядили к Саваофу Бааловичу Одину, главному инженеру НИИ НИНИ, набираться опыта и учиться на практике в свободное от работы время. Я не особо протестовал, в конце концов, мне действительно нравилась эта профессия, хотя я все еще сопротивлялся идее отправить меня учиться в Академию. “Саваофу Бааловичу нужны толковые кадры”, — твердил Урядов. “Бестолковых у него и так хватает”, — кисло добавлял Воропаев. “Инженер — всему голова, — хлопал меня по плечу Федька. — Вот сломается под тобой машина Седлового, как выбираться будешь?” Я пытался робко возразить, что на квази-машину времени Седлового я вообще не собирался садиться, да и кто мне даст, но Федька не слушал и продолжал таскал мне учебники.

В общем, всеми инженерными вопросами, которые хоть как-то были связаны с компьютерами и сетями, занимался теперь я. Именно поэтому я тянул поврежденный сетевой кабель, а заодно и электрокабель, когда в лабораторию Жданова, прилегавшую к его кабинету, зашел А-Андрей в компании Пушкаревой.

— Никак невозможно, — сухо сказал Жданов. — Вы же понимаете, что техническое задание, под которое был выдан грант, нельзя менять. Форма палочки — условие техзадания.

— У-утвержденное Ученым советом, — напомнила Пушкарева, — без чего можно было бы обойтись.

Когда она была в сильном волнении, то слегка заикалась. Обычно это происходило, когда в лаборатории Жданова, которая находилась рядом с ее собственной, сносило стены, или же когда Воропаев отказывал ей в выписанных реактивах, ссылаясь на отсутствие финансирования.

— И тем не менее.

— А-андрей Павлович, — ни одно дерево не выдерживает эту форму, — в легком отчаянии сказала Пушкарева. — Вы же понимаете. Даже на агаровое дерево у меня мало надежды.

А-Андрей поправил очки и сказал, пожав плечами.

— Катерина Валерьевна, ну не мне вас учить. Усильте чем-нибудь.

— Рог единорога запрещено использовать международной конвенцией, а на коготь дракона денег нет, — сообщила Пушкарева. — Чем еще, по-вашему, можно еще усилить в данном случае дерево, железной арматурой? Сами смотрите.

Она достала из внутреннего кармана пиджака тонкую палочку и сделала несколько пассов.

В эту самую минуту в лабораторию стремительно вошел У-Андрей, за которым следовал Малиновский.

— … и тогда меня осенило! — возбужденно воскликнул У-Андрей, бросившись к столу, на котором стояла хромированный агрегат, похожий на навороченную кофемашину. — Если использовать умклайдет, чтобы стабилизировать гамма-мю-напряжение, то все получится. Надо только поменять вектор, вот так…

Он вставил умклайдет в слот “кофемашины”, нажал на кнопку на панели, и одновременно с этим Пушкарева произнесла что-то, что я не расслышал, а я сам — соединил обрывки обесточенного, как я полагал, провода.

Меня тряхнуло так, что я кубарем слетел со стремянки и грохнулся на пол. Кажется, я ничего себе не сломал, но точно я в этом уверен не был, потому что отвлекся на светопреставление, развернувшееся у меня над головой. Гудящую машину Жданова окутывало зеленовато-золотистое мерцающее поле, от которого отделилось две призрачные ложноножки, одна из которых обволокла начертанные Пушкаревой в воздухе письмена, а вторая обвилась вокруг соединенного мной кабеля. А-Андрей дернул Пушкареву за руку, утягивая ее за собой на пол. У-Андрея, лихорадочно строчащего что-то в блокноте, не сводя глаз с мерцающего поля, повалил на пол Малиновский. Секунду ничего не происходило, а затем ложноножки мгновенно втянулись в машину, в воздухе запахло озоном и тушеной капустой, раздался треск, как от статического электричества, а потом — громкий хлопок. Лабораторию заволокло дымом, но не едким, а прохладным похожим на утренний осенний туман.

— В высшей степени безответственное поведение, — услышал я голос Жданова, явно А-Андрея.

— Ты это видел? — спросил У-Андрей. — Это доказывает, что при однонаправленном поле вектор-напряжение возможно открыть…

Его перебила Пушкарева:

— А-андрей Павлович, что случилось? Это был взрыв? Теракт?

Ее голос показался мне каким-то странным, но я не понял, почему.

— Не знаю… Кать, вы в порядке? — спросил Жданов, но какой из них я не разобрал.

— Да. Кажется...

— Воропаев будет в бешенстве, — весело сказал Малиновский. — Только-только дыру залатали — и опять.

— Андрей Павлович? — это была снова Пушкарева, но теперь ее голос звучал как обычно, только немного удивленно.

— Ромка, ты как здесь?.. Ты что головой ударился? — недоуменно спросил Жданов.

— Я просил свернуть этот эксперимент, — укоризненно сказал А-Андрей.

— Но какие перспективы! — бодро отозвался У-Андрей.

Дым постепенно рассеивался, и я увидел… Я помотал головой и протер глаза, думая, что у меня что-то не так со зрением. Но нет, ничего не изменилось: я по-прежнему видел двух Пушкаревых. Три Жданова были привычным делом, но две Пушкаревых? Нет, конечно, учитывая, что директор у нас был един в трех лицах, то почему бы не раздвоиться и Пушкаревой, раз такое теоретически возможно, но все равно это было странно. Что, теперь все великие магистры размножаться делением начнут? Ну ладно они, а если и Воропаев тоже? Я содрогнулся, представив это, и поднялся на ноги.

— Александр Иванович, вы не пострадали? — рассеянно поинтересовался у меня А-Андрей.

— Нет, спасибо.

Одна из Пушкаревых тоже уже встала, вторая же все еще сидела на полу и с открытым ртом смотрела на У-Андрея и Я-Андрея. Последний, в свою очередь, ошалело, никакое другое слово мне в голову не приходило, смотрел на остальных Ждановых и обеих Пушкаревых.

— Андрей Павлович? — шепотом, дрожащим голосом спросила Пушкарева-на-полу. У нее был такой вид, будто бы она попала в закрытую снаружи и зачарованную от трансгрессии клетку с чупакаброй, на которую, как известно, не действует никакая магия, только грубая сила.

— Катя, вы тоже это видите? — также шепотом спросил Я-Андрей и снял очки.

Я пригляделся к нему и осознал, что это вовсе и не Я-Андрей. Этот Жданов был такого же возраста, что и У-Андрей, и одеты они были в одинаковые пиджаки в полоску. Стоп, что их теперь четверо?

— Андрей Павлович, надеюсь, вы знаете, как вернуть наших… гостей обратно как можно, — напряженно сказала Пушкарева-на-ногах, обращаясь к одному из двух молодых Ждановых. — Вам ли не знать, к чему может привести их пребывание здесь.

— Андрей Павлович, что происходит? — испуганно спросила вторая Пушкарева. — Что случилось? Мы… мы что, умерли?

Тут я понял, что совершенно ничего не понимаю. А-Андрей тяжело вздохнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Малиновский опередил его.

— Так, спокойствие, только спокойствие, — сказал он и сделал пасс рукой.

Сидящая Пушкарева и один из Ждановых вдруг дружно зевнули, медленно и словно бы заторможенно легли на пол и моментально уснули.

— Что? — развел руками Малиновский, когда все посмотрели на него. — Просто легкие успокоительные чары. Пусть пока отдохнут. Все-таки не каждый день попадаешь в параллельный мир.

* * *

Я чинил провода.

По крайней мере, именно так я сказал Воропаеву, когда тот притащил в кабинет Жданова два мягких кресла, на которые Ольга Вячеславовна Уютова, ведьма-медсестра института наложила чары, создающие уют-поле, благодаря чему все больные расслаблялись и переставали бояться уколов и бормашины. Ну, не сам Воропаев, конечно, их притащил, а Двое-из-Ларца, которыми он руководил. Думаю, Воропаев очень хотел выставить меня за дверь, раз уж великие магистры забыли это сделать, но препираться со мной в присутствии сразу четырех Ждановых, двух Пушкаревых и одного неприлично жизнерадостного Малиновского ему не хотелось, и поэтому он молча вышел, бросив на меня нехороший взгляд. Если бы не Малиновский, вовремя посмотревший на меня, я бы точно свалился со стремянки во второй раз, а так просто отделался легким испугом.

Поэтому-то сейчас я, неторопливо возясь с проводами, слушал, как У-Андрей взахлеб объяснял новому Андрею, как его однонаправленное поле ПМГС — прибора манипуляции с горизонтом событий — вошло в антифазу с магоаурой недоделанной волшебной палочки Пушкаревой, срезонировало от созданной мной искры и создало временный темпорально-пространственный портал, через который к нам и перенеслись гости из Несбывшегося, для простоты восприятия обычно называвшегося всеми в институте просто «параллельным миром».

Новый Андрей, которого я решил мысленно звать Ждановым, чтобы не путаться в куче Андреев, слушал, но явно ничего не понимал. Такое же выражение лица, как у него, я каждый раз видел в зеркале после очередной попытки осилить второй том «Межпространственной магической геометрии для начинающих», закладка в котором до сих пор лежала на семнадцатой странице.

Даже У-Андрей начал замечать, что Жданова не слишком интересовал его рассказ, и сбавил обороты, что для него было нехарактерно: однажды он добрых сорок минут читал домовому Матвею лекцию по работе рассеивателя критического напряжения в обществе. Матвей, который не умел читать и едва помнил, как писать свое имя, грустно кивал и косился на дверь, но У-Андрея это не останавливало, и он дочитал лекцию до конца. Он был очень увлекающейся натурой.

Конечно, подслушивать было немного неловко, но, во-первых, раз меня никто не выставил за дверь, то я, вроде как, имел право здесь находиться, а во-вторых, честно признаюсь, мне было ужасно любопытно, чем все это закончится. Когда еще доведется своими глазами увидеть обитателей из реальности, которая для нас была несбывшейся, а для них — единственной известной?

А-Андрей ушел еще раньше, когда убедился, что посаженные в кресла Уютовой гости, поверив, наконец, что им не снится дурной сон, не собираются впадать в истерику, — у него было заседание Ученого совета, которое он не мог пропустить. У-Андрей, Я-Андрей, Малиновский и Пушкарева остались.

Я-Андрей определенно не одобрял энтузиазм У-Андрея, не говоря уже о его недовольстве тем, что это из-за него к нам попали непредвиденные гости. Устроившись за столом, он принялся изучать и подписывать какие-то документы, время от времени поглядывая на У-Андрея и Малиновского. Видимо, он не доверял их здравому смыслу.

Пушкарева села в углу и также погрузилась в работу, чертя в воздухе формулы. Ее присутствие я объяснил чистым любопытством, потому что ей здесь, по сути, делать было нечего.

Все то время, что У-Андрей объяснял гостям, что произошло, он обращался исключительно к Жданову.

В самом начале, только научившись различать Андреев, я решил было, что У-Андрей и Пушкарева не ладили, потому что всякий раз, когда я видел их вместе, они держались друг с другом немного отстраненно, и разговаривали сухо и исключительно по делу. Маша с Шурочкой, однако, развеяли эту мою теорию.

— Тоже мне, диванный психолог, нашелся, — фыркнула Маша. — Нормально они ладят.

— Вот-вот, — подтвердила Шурочка. — Они просто почти незнакомы.

— Как это? — удивился я. — Они же сто лет вместе работают.

Сто — не сто, а работали они вместе очень долго. По институту ходили упорные слухи, что Пушкарева была прототипом героини одной известной пьесы и что ее семейная жизнь закончилась печально не столько из-за неприятной родни со стороны мужа и всяких там романтических чувств, сколько из-за ее увлечения наукой, которую окружающие не понимали и не принимали. Как бы там ни было, в НИИ НИНИ Пушкарева начала работать еще тогда, когда он располагался далеко не в таком отличном месте, как сейчас. А Андрей, то есть, все три Андрея, были в институте еще до нее.

— Ну и что? Мало ли, Воропаев, вон, тоже целую вечность здесь работает, но это ж не означает, что он со всеми великими магистрами домами дружит. А с некоторыми — совсем даже наоборот, в смысле, они на дух друг друга не переносят. Вот и Катерина Валерьевна с У-Андреем плохо знакомы, у них ни одного совместного проекта ни разу не было, и сферы интересов у них совсем разные. Зато с А-Андреем у Катерины Валерьевны очень хорошие отношения, ну так они вместе много работали, и с Я-Андреем - тоже.

Вот и сейчас У-Андрей почти полностью игнорировал вторую Пушкареву, глядя в основном лишь на своего параллельного двойника, и, кажется, был обескуражен отсутствием у того интереса к теории стабилизации мю-дельта поля и преобразования квази-фотонных частиц. В конце концов У-Андрей совсем выдохся и, вскользь упомянув многообразие Калаби - Яу, уже готов был закончить свой рассказ, когда вторая Пушкарева спросила робко:

— Это из теории струн, да?

У-Андрей удивленно посмотрел на нее и кивнул, довольно улыбнувшись.

— Да, но в модели Лихова-Удалова. Так вы тоже занимаетесь перемещениями? — оживившись, спросил он. — При всем моем уважении, превращения не представляют такого вызова, не требуют такого полета мысли, как перемещения, и…

— Не занимаюсь, — помотала головой Пушкарева-два. — Мне просто физика всегда нравилась. А вообще я экономист.

В кабинете воцарилась мертвая тишина. Формулы нашей Пушкаревой побледнели и растаяли, Я-Андрей поднял голову от толстой брошюры с отчетом Урядова, и даже Малиновский перестал собирать трехмерно-вывернутый кубик Рубика.

— Это… неожиданно, — сняв очки, честно признался У-Андрей. — Необычно.

— Да неужели? — нетерпеливо и немного язвительно спросил Жданов. — Какая удивительная, редкая профессия — экономист. В общем, это все занимательно, но если я действительно не сплю, в чем я все еще не уверен, между прочим, то мне больше интересно, как и когда мы вернемся домой.

Он выжидательно посмотрел на У-Андрея, крепко сжав руку Пушкаревой-два. У-Андрей надел очки, снова их снял и принялся рассеянно вертеть в руках. Я-Андрей взял чистый лист бумаги и начал быстро строчить какие-то вычисления.

— Вещий Олег в отпуске, — сообщил вдруг Малиновский.

Жданов и Пушкарева-два повернулись к нему с немым вопросом в глазах, Пушкарева поморщилась, а У-Андрей опять надел очки и вздохнул.

— Роман Дмитриевич, — укоризненно сказал Я-Андрей.

— А что, я разве не прав?

— Так нам кто-нибудь скажет, когда мы вернемся домой? — повысив голос, спросил Жданов.

— Там, наверное, все уже беспокоятся, гадают, куда мы исчезли, — тихо добавила Пушкарева-два. — Особенно Кира Юрьевна.

— В условия недетерминированности… — начал было У-Андрей, но Малиновский перебил его:

— Олег Рюрикович Вещий, глава Отдела предсказаний и прогнозов, в отпуске, а кроме него никто не сможет сказать, когда вас удастся отправить обратно, — сказал Малиновский. — То, что вы здесь оказались, — чистая случайность, вызванная стечением обстоятельств. Воспроизвести их в контролируемых условиях, да еще и с реверсом, — дело не одной недели и множества экспериментов

— Да, боюсь, что все так, — подтвердил У-Андрей.

— Вы… вы… как это — не знаете? — возмущенно и с долей страха спросил Жданов, вскочив на ноги.

Очевидно, даже чары Уютовой не могли противостоять таким известиям.

— У нас показ на носу! — продолжил Жданов, в упор глядя на У-Андрея. — Совет директоров скоро, работы невпроворот — мы не можем застрять здесь даже на неделю!

— Мама с папой с ума сойдут, если я исчезну, — сгорбившись, сказала Пушкарева-два.

— За это можете не переживать, — подал голос Я-Андрей. — Если удастся найти способ вернуть вас назад, то вы перенесетесь в тот же самый момент, когда покинули вашу реальность.

— Но здесь для нас могут пройти годы, так? — подумав, уточнила Пушкарева-два.

— Ну… теоретически — да, — признал У-Андрей.

— Да что вы сразу страсти какие-то придумываете, Катерина Валерьевна, — добродушно — для него самого, разумеется, — сказал Малиновский. — Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

— Надеется он! — запальчиво воскликнул Жданов, поворачиваясь к нему. — Надо не надеяться, а возвращать нас назад. Бред какой-то, — уже тише буркнул он. — Параллельные миры, магия, перемещения… Проснусь утром с после загула по клубам с Малиной и забуду про этот дикий сон.

— Загул я могу организовать, — тут же отозвался Малиновский, — но, боюсь, это не поможет.

Обе Пушкаревы синхронно вздохнули.

— Думаю, Андрей Павлович и Екатерина Валерьевна сделают все возможное, чтобы совместными усилиями найти способ как можно быстрее вернуть вас домой, — сухо сказал Я-Андрей.

«Но позвольте!..», «При чем тут?..» — хором начали было У-Андрей и Пушкарева и так же одновременно замолкли.

— П-позвольте, Андрей Павлович, но я не специалист в перемещениях, и не представляю, как я могу помочь, — сказала Пушкарева, нахмурившись.

— Катерина Валерьевна, это ваш вектор преобразования сыграл немалую роль в открытии портала. Полагаю, с вашей помощью Андрей Павлович сможет быстрее во всем разобраться и открыть обратный портал с нужными параметрами.

— У меня симпозиум и неоконченная работа по волшебной палочке, — продолжала стоять на своем Пушкарева.

— Остролист, перо феникса, — пробормотала Пушкарева-два.

— Что, простите? — нахмурилась ее копия.

— Ничего, — покраснев, ответила Пушкарева-два. — Это из книги про одного мальчика-волшебника, «Гарри Поттер» знаете?

Наша Пушкарева пристально на нее посмотрела, затем закусила губу и начала быстро выписывать в воздухе формулы, в которых ничего я не понимал, как ни старался.

— Считаете, сработает? — с сомнением спросил Я-Андрей, внимательно глядя на формулы.

— А даже если и сработает — где вы найдете столько фениксов, чтобы наладить промышленный выпуск палочки? — хмыкнул Малиновский, лишь мельком посмотрев на выкладки Пушкаревой.

— Не фениксов, — коротко ответила Пушкарева и послала маленький огненный шарик в сторону Малиновского .

Тот поймал зависший перед ним шарик и одним движением руки развернул его в длинную формулу.

— А вы смелый человек, Катерина Валерьевна, — одобрительно сказал Малиновский, изучив форуму, — на симпозиуме вас заклюют и проклянут.

— Если палочка будет стабильно работать, я переживу любую критику, — хладнокровно отозвалась Пушкарева. — Мы должны бороться с предрассудками, а не поощрять их.

— Действительно, кхм, нестандартное решение, — признал У-Андрей, поправив очки.

Я все еще не представлял, о чем шла речь, но мне было ужасно любопытно, что же такого необычного придумала Пушкарева.

— Что ж, по моему мнению, осина, усиленная пером ворона и шерстью осла, справится с поставленной задачей, — сообщил Я-Андрей, и я понял, что вызвало такую реакцию на задумку Пушкаревой: действительно, не все волшебники, даже самые прогрессивные, примут шерсть осла в волшебной палочке. — Таким образом, физическая форма волшебной палочки найдена, и, после сегодняшних испытаний, которые наверняка будут успешными, Катерина Валерьевна может вместе с Андреем Павловичем начать работу над возвращением наших гостей домой.

— Но симпозиум…

— Насколько мне известно, большая часть работы, включая должным образом оформленный доклад, у вас уже подготовлена, так ведь? — уточнил Я-Андрей. — Остальное можно смело поручить Зорькину… или, на ваш взгляд, ему еще рано доверять поручать самостоятельную работу над такой задачей, и он не справится?

Николай Зорькин был любимым учеником Пушкаревой и ее правой рукой, и я не мог не восхититься тем, как ловко Я-Андрей загнал ее в ловушку: она просто не могла признать, что Зорькин был не в состоянии с чем-то справиться.

— Справится, — твердо сказала Пушкарева и тут же досадливо поморщилась, осознав, что отрезала себе все пути к отступлению.

Пушкарева-два и Жданов напряженно наблюдали за разговором, снова взявшись за руки.

— Что ж, в таком случае, уже завтра вы с Андреем Павловичем можете приступать к работе.

— Конечно, — одинаково кисло и снова хором сказала Пушкарева и У-Андрей.

— Ну а пока что нам надо где-нибудь разместить наших гостей, — сказал Я-Андрей.

— В общежитии есть места? — спросил У-Андрей.

— Во-первых, нет, — ответил Малиновский, — а во-вторых, у людей и так стресс, не усугублять же его общежитием. Тем более что там какие-то деятели накануне играли в «угадай книгу» в одной комнате со спиритической доской Калиостро и уловителем снов третьей категории.

Я постарался слиться со стеной: кто же знал, Ярик держит под кроватью доску Калиостро?

— И?

— Комендант общежития только за сегодняшнее утро три жалобы Урядову написал. Его разбудил молнией Гайявата — хорошо, что это только нематериальная проекция, коридоры полны призрачных триффидов, в котельной кто-то гремит цепями, а любимую раскладушку коменданта занял Обломов, — пояснил Малиновский. — Гости могу пожить у меня, если, конечно, вы… — Не договорив, он посмотрел на Я-Андрея и У-Андрея, а затем на Жданова.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Я-Андрей, — думаю, это не очень хорошая идея.

Остальные Андреи были с ним согласны: судя по всему, четыре Жданова на одной территории было уже слишком много.

— Катерина Валерьевна может остановиться у меня, — предложила вдруг Пушкарева.

— Я… да, спасибо, я с радостью, — пробормотала Пушкарева-два и, вырвав у Жданова руку, подошла к своей копии.

На лице Жданова появилось какое-то обиженно-непонимающее выражение, но Малиновский повлек его к двери прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать. Следом за ними вышли Пушкаревы.

— Александр Иванович, когда вы уже почините интернет? — спросил Я-Андрей, едва закрылась дверь, и от неожиданности я едва не упал: я-то был уверен, что про меня все давно забыли.

— К вечеру, Андрей Павлович, — неоправданно оптимистично отрапортовал я.

Я-Андрей кивнул и тоже вышел.

Уже поздно вечером, когда я все починил и собирался домой, я обнаружил, что забыл в директорском кабинете кое-какие инструменты. Понадеявшись на то, что кто-то из Андреев все еще оставался там, я пошел обратно,

Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта. Я облегченно вздохнул, зашел внутрь и, собирая инструменты, неожиданно услышал доносившиеся из прилегающей к кабинету каморки, где хранилась всякая всячина, от резисторов до фикуса, голоса. Разговаривали Андреи, но кто из теперь четверых я понять не мог.

— Надо быть осторожнее, — сказал один.

— Я не сказал и не сделал ничего, что не сказал и не сделал, — немного напряженно, как мне показалось, и совершенно непонятно ответил второй.

— И все же… — по-моему, это был первый Андрей, и разговаривало их всего двое.

— Я знаю, — перебил его второй. — Мы здесь, не так ли? Значит, все идет, как надо.

— Это не показатель. Допустимая вариабельность параметров…

— Этот параметр неизменен, — снова перебил его второй Андрей. — Тебя опять подводит память? Все идет, как шло. Осторожны должны быть мы оба.

Они замолкли, и я решил, что мне самое время тихонько линять из кабинета, пока меня не застали. Подслушивать было неловко, но меня разбирало любопытство, о чем они говорили и было ли это связано с появлением гостей. Однако я философски рассудил, что вряд ли когда-нибудь это узнаю, и пошел к себе.

* * *

Новость о том, что «поголовье Ждановых и Пушкаревой увеличилось на одну единицу каждых», как изящно выразился Урядов, особого ажиотажа в институте не вызвала. И в самом деле, где три Жданова, там и четыре, подумаешь, экая невидаль. Конечно, первые пару дней все только и это обсуждали, но всех в основном интересовал вопрос, как такое случилось. Ну, там, с теорией, магоматическими формулами, решением проблемы «Калиостро ‒ Бенгави» и всем таким. Но У-Андрей, добрая душа, почти сразу выложил часть выкладок, «самых очевидных», в общий чат в институтской сети и предложил всем желающим помочь ему разобраться с остальным. К концу третьего дня даже самые талантливые энтузиасты признали, что эта задача им не по зубам и вернулись к своим собственным проектам. Дольше всех упорствовали Маша и Шурочка, которые в принципе никогда не занимались перемещениями. Их рвение мне было понятно: они считали, что для полной гармонии и симметрии им не хватало еще одного Малиновского. И если Шурочка была уверена, что в двойном экземпляре ее любимый шеф тут же решит проблему «Тихо — Стрелецкого», то есть осчастливливания всего мира, то Маша считала, что два Малиновских — это в принципе все, что необходимо для полного счастья, и им даже необязательно что-то там придумывать, изобретать и вычислять. Поэтому обе пытались понять, как же именно к нам попали Жданов и Пушкарева, чтобы не просто вернуть их обратно, но и перенести к нам еще одного Малиновского из какого-нибудь подходящего несбывшегося. Исключительно для блага науки.

— Бросьте вы это, — посоветовала им Амура. — Я вот от перемещений далека, но понимаю, что вытащить конкретного человека из несбывшегося архисложно, даже Андреи не могут это сделать по щелчку пальцев.

— Вот-вот, — поддакнула Танюша из ведомства Урядова. — Ладно, если вам еще один Жданов или Пушкарева попадутся, а если Ветров или Урядов? Или, — тут она понизила голос до шепота, — Воропаев.

Все содрогнулись при этой мысли и, хоть и презирали суеверия, сплюнули через левое плечо. Всех троих и по одному-то было слишком много, а Воропаева - особенно.

— Ладно, — проворчала Шурочка, откладывая ручку. — Хотя было бы здорово: одна голова хорошо — а две лучше.

— Ага, только если это голова магистра, а не какого-нибудь… экономиста, — хмыкнула Амура.

К тому, что новые Жданов и Пушкарева были вовсе не магами, привыкнуть было гораздо труднее, чем к самому факту их появления.

— Роман Дмитрич на такое не способен! — возмущенно воскликнула Шурочка.

— Вы мне лучше скажите, что будет, если У-Андрей не сможет вернуть их обратно? — спросила далекая от магических наук Таня.

— Сможет, — убежденно сказала Маша. — Рано или поздно — сможет. Остальные помогут, если понадобится, и Катерина Валерьевна с ним над этим работает.

— А если позже, чем раньше? — не отставала Таня. — Они же не долгоживущие, как Андреи, это что же, они к себе стариками могут вернуться?

— Да не нагнетай ты! — сказала в сердцах Маша, которая была в дружеских отношениях с нашей Пушкаревой. — Если что — остальных Андреев о помощи попросят или, не знаю, иностранных коллег. Кажется, профессор Джексон из Америки достиг определенных успехов в этой области.

— Хорошо, если так, но разве для самих Жданова и Кати не опасно находиться здесь? Сами же говорили, что их приводят в институт каждый день только потому, что одних их оставлять опасно.

Действительно, хоть Жданову и Кате — так весь институт стал называть Пушкареву-два после того, как услышали, что так к ней обращается Жданов и, к всеобщему удивлению, последовавшие его примеру Андреи, не склонные к фамильярности. По крайней мере, А-Андрей и Я-Андрей — точно.

— Ну, не то чтобы сильно опасно, но теоретически всякое может случиться. Они не принадлежат нашей реальности, и есть вероятность, что их начнет выдавливать обратно, — пояснила Шурочка.

— Разве это плохо? Тогда они сами вернутся домой.

— Таня, по закону «Ньютона ‒ Брюса» магическая энергия не появляется из ниоткуда и не девается в никуда. Чтобы выдавить их в свою реальность, потребуется колоссальное количество энергии, и еще неизвестно, откуда она возьмется и какими разрушениями все это будет сопровождаться, — сказала Амура.

— И еще не факт, что они вернутся, куда надо, — прибавила Маша. — Если до этого дойдет, наша реальность будет стараться избавиться от них, а вот как и куда она их денет, — этого никто не знает. Может, их вообще размажет по горизонту событий.

— Поэтому Я-Андрей и Роман Дмитрич за ними приглядывают, — закончила Шурочка. — Из-за этого у нас в лаборатории один важный эксперимент срывается. Вот если бы Романа Дмитрича тоже было два… — мечтательно протянула она.

— Ничего, У-Андрей разберется со всем, опубликует монографию, и можно будет приступать к экспериментам, — сказала Маша. — Добудем тебе второго Малиновского, — щедро пообещала она.

— Когда это еще будет, — вздохнула Шурочка, и мы разошлись по своим делам, совершенно забыв, что, собственно, собирались для того, чтобы Таня прочитала нам инструктаж по пожарной безопасности.

* * *

Говорили, что когда НИИ НИНИ переезжал в это здание из того, в котором располагался прежде, далеко не такого просторного и современного, этаж со столовой перенесли целиком и полностью. Глядя на обстановку столовой, я охотно в это верил. Более того, я вполне допускал, что во время переноса повара, раздатчицы и кассирши оставались внутри и ни на секунду не отрывались от своих поварешек, ложек и касс, и с тех пор они ни капли не изменились. Как и меню столовой.

Жареная капуста, заветренные рыбные котлеты и жидкая овсянка вдохновения не вызывали, но ближайшее заведение с посильными для моего кошелька ценами находилось слишком далеко, чтобы тратить на него драгоценное время, поэтому приходилось обедать в столовой.

Я как раз расплатился на кассе с Зинаидой Петровной с ее неизменным пергидрольным вавилоном на голове и большими тяжелыми серьгами в ушах, и устроился за своим любимым столиком у колонны, когда мимо меня прошли с подносами Жданов, Катя и — неожиданно — А-Андрей. Неожиданно — потому что великие магистры столовую вообще не жаловали, а А-Андрея я здесь еще ни разу не видел. Катя отличалась от Пушкаревой исключительно косичками: наша носила исключительно пучки, в остальном же они были похожи как две капли воды. Жданов были почти вылитым У-Андреем, но их было легко отличить друг от друга: Жданов держался напряженно, старался не отходить от Кати, и в глазах его было настороженное и немного затравленное выражение, будто бы он попал в плен к врагам и теперь не знает, как побыстрее сбежать.

Народу в столовой было немного — официальных обеденных часов в институте никто не соблюдал, ведь не отрываться же от эксперимента ради борща, и каждый ел, когда мог, точнее, когда вспоминал, — и поэтому мне хорошо было слышно А-Андрея, Жданова и Катю, усевшихся за столик по другую сторону колонны. Очевидно, они продолжали начатый ранее разговор.

— …никак невозможно, — твердо сказал А-Андрей. — Два объекта не могут занимать одно место не только в пространстве, но и во времени. За редкими исключениями, которые к вам, боюсь, не относятся. Впрочем, даже если было бы возможно перенестись в прошлое, это вызвало бы серьезные возмущения темпорального поля, что тоже вызовет крайне негативные последствия.

— «Эффект бабочки»? — уточнила Катя.

— Не совсем. Конечно, теория динамического хаоса....

— Нет, я о другом «эффекте бабочки», — перебила его Катя. — Не про ту, которая взмахнет крылом в одной точке мира, и это в итоге приведет к извержению вулкана в противоположной точке земного шара. Я про ту, что рассказа Брэдбери, не читали? Там турист в прошлое наступил на бабочку и вернулся в совершенно изменившееся будущее.

— Хм, изящно, и да, вы правы, любое изменение прошлого, если оно не является фиксированной частью темпорального вектора, изменит будущее. Именно поэтому подобная ситуация попросту невозможна, само полотно реальности этого не допустит. Не стоит так расстраиваться, Катя. Уж простите старика, но в моем возрасте без нравоучений порой не обойтись: поверьте моему опыту, ошибки прошлого надо исправлять в настоящем, чтобы не портить ими будущее. С ними надо встречаться лицом к лицу, а не пытаться стереть, как нерадивый ученик — двойку в дневнике.

— Может, и так, — невесело хмыкнула Катя, — но только если это не ошибки? А, скажем, заблуждения. Например, вам твердили, что… что Земля — плоская, убеждали, Луной в этом клялись, и вы поверили, боялись шаг сделать, чтобы случайно с края не свалиться. А потом оказалось что Земля — круглая, и все это жестокий розыгрыш двух друзей ради собственной выгоды, а вы, простите, полный дурак. Как такое исправить?

Вот ведь — я их даже не видел, а мгновенно почувствовал, как за столиком за колонной изменилась атмосфера. Будто бы похолодало, словно в комнату запустили макродемона Максвелла.

— Катя… — как-то беспомощно, как мне показалось, сказал Жданов. — Это… все не так… это не…

— Не трудитесь, Андрей Павлович, — оборвала его Катя, и в ее голосе я ясно услышал стальные интонации нашей Пушкаревой. — Я уже узнала о своем заблуждении и больше не хочу о нем слышать.

— Полагаю, — медленно сказал А-Андрей, — что такое можно лишь простить… или не простить, но в любом случае считать полезным опытом.

— Не уверена в том, что он полезный, — напряженно отозвалась Катя, — но определенно открывающий глаза. Насчет прощения, впрочем, я тоже не уверена.

— Кать… — Это был уже Жданов.

— Андрей Павлович, а чем занимается отдел Милко? — спросила Катя у А-Андрея, явно не желая разговаривать со Ждановым.

— В данный момент, насколько мне известно, огненными джиннами, теми, которые строят дворцы и…

Дальше подслушивать — я не специально, не затыкать же мне уши! — было не так интересно, потому что, во-первых, про Отдел смысла жизни я и так знал, а во-вторых, остатки моего обеда окончательно остыли и стали несъедобными. Сидеть просто так за столом было глупо, да и работы было полно, поэтому я неохотно встал. Идя к ленте для использованных подносов, я бросил взгляд на соседний столик: Жданов был бледен и смотрел в тарелку, плотно сжав губы, а Катя слушала А-Андрея и было ясно, что она не слышала ни слова.

* * *

Между У-Андреем и Пушкаревой летали искры. В буквальном смысле этого слова.

После того, как Пушкарева передала все дела по волшебной палочке Зорькину, она засела в лаборатории с У-Андреем, и они пытались воспроизвести условия, позволившие их двойникам попасть в наш мир. Пока что, однако, у них ничего не получалось, разве что только в очередной раз устроить короткое замыкание и выбить пробки на всем этаже. Учитывая, что они не пользовались ни одним прибором, оставаясь в области теоретической магии, не представляю, как им это удавалось. Еще они пару раз сжигали роутер и раз, шаровой молнией, — компьютер. Я как раз устанавливал новый, уже давно привыкнув к тому, что меня не замечают, как какого-нибудь домового, когда Пушкарева оторвалась от разложенных перед ней бумаг, пробормотала что-то себе под нос и взмахнула рукой, сотворив бледно-голубую воронку с неровными краями. Одновременно с ней У-Андрей, глядя в свои записи, также поднял руку и быстро начертил в воздухе какую-то формулу. Раздалось низкое гудение, и формула У-Андрея свернулась в золотистое веретено и влетела в воронку Пушкаревой. Воронка вспыхнула серебристым пламенем, стиснулась вокруг веретена, и они полетели по комнате бешеными зигзагами, оставляя на стенах черные подпалины. В воздухе запахло озоном и болотом. Не знаю, чем все закончилось бы, если бы магистры не успели среагировать: оба вскинули руки и уничтожили свое невольное творение.

Я не мог не поразиться их выдержке: ругаться они начали только после того, как убедились, что кабинету и мне ничего не угрожает. (За них самих я не беспокоился, уверен, они смогли бы выставить щит против чего угодно, даже против Адского пламени.)

— Андрей Павлович! — возмутилась Пушкарева. — Вы что делаете?!

— Я — что делаю? Нет, это вы что делаете? Почему вы не предупредили о том, что собираетесь делать импульс Гейделя?

— Я? Я уже сделала его, когда вы создали пробу Ковальского. Вам надо внимательнее смотреть за тем, что происходит вокруг.

— Нет, это вам надо считаться с окружающими.

— Не знаю, как вы привыкли работать со своими младшими магистрами…

— Никак не привык.

— Оно и видно, — поморщилась Пушкарева.

— Импульс Гейделя не пробьет даже три однонаправленных измерения, не говоря уже о пяти.

— Проба Ковальского не проникнет через межпространственный барьер.

Оба замолкли, выжидательно глядя друга. Первым сдался У-Андрей.

— В общем-то, идея хорошая, — признал он. — Если придать импульсу отрицательный заряд, можно попробовать перебросить его сразу в четвертое измерение.

— А дальше? Нет, не сработает. Но вот пробу Ковальского можно вывернуть наизнанку, возможно, тогда она просочится через барьер.

— Нет, застрянет на переходе, — покачал головой У-Андрей. — А если совместить ее с методом Баха для локального упорядочения недетерминированной энтропии…

— И усилить ее четвертью импульса Гейделя… — подхватила его идею Пушкарева.

Они начали быстро строчить в воздухе формулы, поправляя и дополняя друг друга, и я тихонько смылся, решив, что сегодня им новый компьютер вряд ли понадобиться, а я не хочу становиться случайной жертвой их экспериментов.

* * *

Ярослав Ветров формально числился великим магистром, но как и где он получил степень было неизвестно никому. Шурочка спрашивала об этом Малиновского, но тот лишь скривился, как от зубной боли, и сказал, что он бы тот Ученый совет, который дал ему защититься, послал бы полным составом крутить колесо Фортуны лет эдак триста, не меньше.

В институт Ветрова взяли по разнарядке сверху и никак не могли уволить, потому что он был одним из тех людей, которые были в силу склочного и просто мерзкого характера совершенно неувольняемыми. Он выбивал себе гранты, с крайне уверенным видом нес на Ученых советах всякую чушь — даже я это понимал, — и держался так, словно был гордостью и надеждой современной магической науки.

В институте его терпеть не могли, но вынуждены были терпеть, простите за каламбур.

Пока У-Андрей и Пушкарева бились над задачей возвращения Жданова и Кати домой, Ветров занимался своим проектом — он, ни много ни мало, творил Великого Созидателя. В автоклаве, занимавшем половину его лаборатории, зрела модель Великого Созидателя, который, по мнению Ветрова, вылупившись, начнет созидать, то есть творить великое и прекрасное. В институте активно делали ставки на исход этого эксперимента. Кто-то считал, что то, что зрело в автоклаве, в принципе нежизнеспособно, кто-то — что оно родится, но будет абсолютно беспомощно. Некоторые, с особо мрачным взглядом на жизнь и на Ветрова, предсказывали, что его создание появится на свет вполне здоровым и задаст всем жару. В их число входил Малиновский, который настоятельно призывал А-Андрея если не запретить этот эксперимент, то хотя бы перенести его на полигон, «ввиду огромных потенциальных разрушений». Ветров громогласно возмущался такому неверию в свои силы и перемещать автоклав отказывался. А-Андрей устало говорил Малиновскому, чтобы тот не волновался, но пояснять что-либо отказывался.

Лаборатория Ветрова располагалась сразу под бухгалтерией — вот куда я боялся заходить, потому что никто не умел так ломать компьютеры, как наши бухгалтера, которые еще помнили, как считать зарплату и ежемесячные расходы на овес для единорогов на абаках, — и именно там предпочитала проводить дни Катя. Бухгалтерия благосклонно приняла ее помощь, и ей даже выделили собственную кружку, что являлось знаком высшего расположения. Для простых смертных, включая У-Андрея и Я-Андрея (и исключая Малиновского и меня) вход в эту святая святых был открыт по вторникам и четвергам с трех до половины четвертого дня.

Жданов, который с каждым днем становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, обретался в кабинете Малиновского. Ну, когда не отирался возле бухгалтерии. Уж не знаю, что там произошло между ним и Катей, но та решительно не желала его видеть. А-Андрей, говорили, поглядывал на Жданова с жалостью и призывал «довериться воле судьбы». Я-Андрей делал вид, что ничего не замечает — не в его принципах было отвлекаться от работы на личную жизнь, тем более чужую. У-Андрей совершенно точно ничего не замечал, поскольку по-прежнему пропадал в лаборатории.

Все началось, когда мы, то есть я и главы других отделов и служб, были на ежемесячном совещании у А-Андрея, где, помимо нудных перечислений наших достижений, высказывали предложения по улучшению деятельности института вообще и нашей работы в частности. Все предложения сводились к одному: к увеличению бюджета, и поэтому они неизменно отклонялись.

Воропаев вещал о несознательности некоторых работников института, которые разбазаривают имущество почем зря, то есть печатают не на черновиках то, что можно печатать на черновиках, когда мы услышали раздавшийся будто бы совсем рядом пронзительный крик. Воропаев сунул два пальца в рот и залихватски свистнул, призывая к себе Двоих-из-Ларца, — стандартные действия при чрезвычайной ситуации. А-Андрей вздохнул, встал из-за стола и торопливо направился к двери. За ним последовали все остальные.

Крик, усиленный заклятьем под названием «а-а-а, мамочки, что ж это творится, спасите-помогите!», был слышен во всем институте и доносился из бухгалтерии, возле которой уже собралась приличная толпа народа. Впрочем, когда я пригляделся, то понял, что никакой бухгалтерии уже, собственно, не осталось. На ее месте вместо ровных стен и потолка длинного коридора был теперь овальный мутно-белесый пузырь. Девочки из бухгалтерии дружно рыдали, их успокаивали младшие магистры и лаборанты пытавшиеся понять, что происходит. Вокруг ходил Ветров и радостно бубнил: «Началось, сейчас он вам всем покажет, мой титан духа. Мы всем докажем!».

— Там Аграфена Поликарповна осталась, — не переставая плакать, бросилась к А-Андрею Олечка, плановый экономист. — И Катерина Валерьевна с Катей.

— Катя? — хором воскликнули подошедшие к бухгалтерии Жданов и У-Андрей.

Я-Андрей поправил очки и кивнул Малиновскому и Милко.

— Ставим барьер, — сухо сказал он. — Пятьдесят на пятьдесят с зет-коэффициентом.

— Хватит? — усомнился Милко, уже делая пассы руками. — Предлагаю запустить туда создателя этого… — он выругался на родном языке и продолжил: — творения. Пусть сам его сдерживает.

— Вы мешаете моему эксперименту! — визгливо сообщил Ветров, подскочив к нему. — Там внутри мой Великий Созидатель творит что-то поистине прекрасное, и…

Кира, главная ведьма института, одним движением брови превратила его в немую статую.

— Что происходит? — холодно спросила она.

— Как и следовало ожидать, — слегка пыхтя от натуги, сказал Малиновский, держащий магический защитный барьер, — этот его Великий Созидатель вылупился и начал созидать. А поскольку это искусственно выведенная тварь, то созидать она могла только одним способом — разрушив все вокруг до основания, по-другому она не может, мозгов и принципов не хватает. Совсем как у ее создателя. Пушкарева окуклила пространство и сдерживает его изнутри, но не знаю, насколько ее хватит.

— Воропаев, этажи внизу эвакуированы? — поинтересовался Милко. — Аннигилируем все, и дело с концом.

— Сначала оттуда надо вытащить людей, — сказал А-Андрей. — Необходимо открыть окукленное пространство так, чтобы вызволить Катерину Валерьевну и остальных, но при этом не выпустить оттуда создание. Есть идеи?

— Есть, — мрачно сказал У-Андрей.

Жданов стоял рядом с ним, сжимая что-то в руках, но что именно я не разобрал, потому что младшие магистры оттеснили зевак подальше и поставили второй барьер, на всякий случай. Но всех великих магистров при этом было слышно очень хорошо.

Двое-из-Ларца как минимум в количестве десяти штук стояли рядом в полной боевой готовности: с огнетушителями, ведрами с песком, лопатами и носилками.

— Я не хотел бы снимать барьер, — многозначительно сказал Я-Андрей У-Андрею.

— Обойдусь, — ответил тот и, дернув за собой Жданова, просочился к пузырю через барьер, который отозвался на это яркими разноцветными всполохами.

Пузырь начал колыхаться, как желе, и по его поверхности пошла рябь. У-Андрей на мгновение замер, потом видимо выдохнул, вытянул руку и начертил в воздухе волшебной палочкой алый и белый знаки, которые я не опознал. Зато опознали остальные.

— Печать Морфея и щит Харона, — пробормотала Шурочка. — Но зачем? Хотя, если ему удастся их соединить…

Знаки на секунду зависли в воздухе, затем сцепились, завертелись юлой, вращаясь все быстрее и быстрее, и, вспыхнув, рассыпались дождем искр. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и я уже решил, что план, каким бы они был, провалился, но тут У-Андрей дернул рукой, как будто вытягивал из воды леску удочки. Раздался тихий чпокающий звук, и из пузыря, как пробка из бутылки, буквально вылетели сначала главбух Аграфена Поликарповна, а за ней — обе Пушкаревы, растрепанные и уже неотличимые друг от друга. У-Андрей кивнул одной из них, и та, что была, судя по всему, нашей Пушкаревой, втолкнула Катю и Аграфену Поликарповну в защитный барьер и последовала за ними сама.

— Готовность на счет три, — скомандовал У-Андрей. — Раз, два, три!

Досчитав до трех, он сделал резкий жест, и послышался треск, словно порвалась гигантская простыня. В оболочке пузыря появился тонкий вертикальный разрез, из него высунулась гигантская волосатая рука, и в ту же секунду Жданов бросил в нее то, что держал.

У-Андрей быстро выскочил под защиту барьера вместе со Ждановым, и тут же у всех заложило уши от громкого хохота и на нас пахнуло жаром. Разрез затянулся, пузырь задрожал, заходил ходуном, будто кто-то силился выбраться из него, а затем раздался громкий хлопок, вспышка — и он исчез, оставив после себя разрушенные стены бухгалтерии и лаборатории Воропаева и провалившийся пол-потолок.

— Жива, — облегченно выдохнул Жданов и стиснул в объятиях пискнувшую Катю. Я как-то незаметно оказался совсем рядом с ними, и стал невольным свидетелем этой сцены.— Слава богу, ты жива! Я чуть с ума не сошел от страха, когда узнал, что ты там внутри.

Катя поначалу попыталась было высвободиться, но потом затихла и положила голову ему на плечо. Уж не знаю, что там между ними произошло, но сейчас они если не помирились, то, по крайней мере, сделали шаг в этом направлении.

А потом меня оттеснили от них деловитые Двое-из-Ларца, и прежде, чем уйти, я успел увидеть, как У-Андрей сжимает руку Пушкаревой.

* * *

Позже я выпытал у Шуры и Маши, что же произошло. Оказалось, что Жданов додумался натравить на Великого Созидателя огненного джинна из лаборатории Милко. Он слышал, что А-Андрей рассказывал про них Кате: джинны могут мгновенно строить прекрасные дворцы и даже города, но также разрушать их в мгновение ока. Догадайтесь, что выберет одичавший и озлобленный после тысячи лет заточения бутылке джинн? Вот и Жданов так решил, и У-Андрей с ним согласился. Так что джинн и Великий Созидатель взаимоуничтожились, не успев разнести весь институт в клочья. Ну а У-Андрей вытащил из закукленного пространства Пушкареву и остальных, умудрившись не прорвать стенки пузыря, через межпространство между несбывшимися. «Нулевая точка», как назвала это Маша, оттуда можно было проникать в любую реальность. В критический момент, наверное, на фоне всплеска адреналина, У-Андрея осенило, как это можно сделать быстро и безопасно с помощью наработок Пушкаревой по волшебной палочке, а остальное было делом техники. Теперь он мог в любой момент отправить Жданова и Катю домой.

— Я же говорила, что у них все получится, — довольно сказала Маша.

* * *

Я подслушивал. Не специально, честное слово, просто так получилось. После пережитой накануне встряски мне вдруг нестерпимо захотелось курить. Вообще-то я давно бросил и каждый раз успешно преодолевал искушение, но в этот раз оно оказалось сильнее меня. Я решил, что от одного раза ничего не будет, а завтра я опять брошу, и отправился в укромный уголок внутреннего садика института. Строго говоря, курить там было запрещено, но некоторые несознательные личности это правило нарушали.

Ну вот, не успел я сделать первую затяжку, сидя на лавочке возле сирени, как на дорожке за углом раздались чьи-то шаги. Я подумал, что это Двое-из-Ларца, патрулировавшие территорию, чтобы пресекать таких, как я, в смысле, «нарушения и злоупотребления». И, не иначе как из-за временного помутнения рассудка, я не только затушил сигарету, но и полез зачем-то в куст сирени. Ага, как будто от Двоих-из-Ларца можно было вот так спрятаться.

Вот только это оказались не они.

—…нет, не боюсь, — услышал я знакомый голос. Или Пушкарева, или Катя. — Просто не знаю, как мы теперь будем жить, после такого. Знать, что есть параллельные миры, магия…

Катя.

— Вы все забудете, — ответил один из Андреев, судя по всему, А-Андрей. — Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, мы ничего вам не сделаем. Просто таково уж свойство человеческой памяти и, сильно подозреваю, путешествий между несбывшимся: забывать подобные потрясения.

— Даже то, что вы один, но вас трое? — с легким смешком спросила после долгой паузы Катя.

— Но вы ведь так в это и не поверили, да? — без тени осуждения сказал А-Андрей.

— Это сложно, — призналась Катя. — Я понимаю, что у вас тут и не такое возможно, но все равно. Если вы все — один и тот же человек, вы должны быть одинаковыми. Ладно, внешность может меняться, мало ли, но чувства и мысли? Они ведь должны оставаться одними и теми же, разве нет?

— Вы думаете, что они у нас разные? — с искренним любопытством спросил А-Андрей.

— Вы по-разному относитесь ко мне. К ней ко мне, — добавила она, очевидно, имея в виду Пушкареву.

— Не по-разному, — возразил А-Андрей. — Одинаково. Просто наше одинаково не совпадает во времени.

— Как это?

— Вы любили решать в школе задачи? — спросил А-Андрей, помолчав. — Вроде таких: из точки А вышел пешеход со скоростью пять километров в час, из точки Б выехал велосипедист со скоростью пятнадцать километров в час и так далее? Давайте я расскажу вам одну такую задачу. Правда, в ней нет вопроса, только условие. Итак, представьте себе прямую. Очень длинную прямую. В ее начале — точка «А», а конце, скажем, точка «Г». Между ними лежат точки «Б» и «В». На самом деле, точек гораздо больше, но нас сейчас интересуют только эти две. Так вот, некий подающий надежды ученый жил… собственно, он и до сих пор живет из точки «А» в точку «Г», если можно так выразиться. Идет прямой дорогой, никуда не сворачивая, и в данный момент находится в точке «Б», как и мы сейчас. В будущем, в точке «В», он решит провести один эксперимент, и это плохо для него закончится — его расщепит темпоральным вектором. Понимаю, звучит страшно, но не бойтесь, на самом деле физически он не пострадает и даже останется тем самым пешеходом, идущим из точки «А» в точку «Г». Просто одновременно он станет пешеходом, который идет против течения, из точки «Г», от самого конца пути, в его начало, в точку «А». И в то же самое время этот ученый станет еще одним пешеходом, которого снова занесло в точку «А» и теперь он вынужден второй раз начинать свой путь в точку «Г», только в более зрелом возрасте, сразу своими ногами, минуя материнские руки, коляску и трехколесный велосипед. Я вас запутал?

— Нет, — медленно сказала Катя. — Я, кажется, поняла. Вас… его растроило… растроит в будущем, в точке «В», он продолжит жить, как жил, вы теперь вы живете из будущего в прошлое, а еще один он — из прошлого в будущее. С ума сойти! Поэтому вы по-разному выглядите — для вас всех прошло разное количество лет. Но разве такое возможно? Вы же сами сказали, что один два объект не могут занимать одно место в пространстве и времени, а у вас получается, что вас трое и все вы находитесь в одной точке времени.

— Сказал, — не стал спорить А-Андрей. — Но я также сказал, что есть редкие исключения из этого правила, и я… мы — одно из них. Если обычный человек попытается вернуться в прошлое или, если на то пошло, проникнуть в будущее, то он окажется в своем собственном темпоральном потоке. Наш поток будет в будущем разделен на три части, являясь одновременно одним целым. Не забивайте себе этим голову, Катя, это уже несущественно. Что есть — то есть.

— То есть, раз вы и Я-Андрей — это будущий У-Андрей, значит, все, что сейчас происходит, для вас прошлое, которое вы переживаете второй раз?

— Жаль, что в вашем мире вы не маг, — вздохнул А-Андрей. — Вы схватываете все на лету.

— Получается, что вы знали, что мы с Андрей Палычем появимся, и знали про Великого Созидателя Ветрова, и про то, как все закончится? И этот наш разговор для вас уже был?

— Да. Правда, не могу сказать, что я помню все в деталях, это невозможно. Но мы помним все самое существенное, хотя и не можем ничего менять, да у нас это просто не получится. Все так, как шло и должно идти.

— Значит, вы не можете мне сказать, благополучно ли мы вернемся домой? — спросила Катя.

— Почему не могу? — удивился А-Андрей. — Вы ведь из несбывшегося, и мы больше никогда не увидимся, поэтому могу: завтра утром, как и планируется, Андрей благополучно вернет вас домой.

— А?.. — Катя осеклась. — У меня так много вопросов, но это ведь все неважно так? Только… у них все будет хорошо? У У-Андрея и у нее? У-Андрей ее не замечал, и если бы они над нашей проблемой вместе не работали, не заметил бы, да? Я-Андрей смотрит сквозь нее, но когда он все же смотрит на нее, ему больно. А вы смотрите на нее очень грустно.

— На самом деле вы спрашиваете совсем про другое, — добродушно сказал А-Андрей.

— Да, пожалуй. Но вы же не знаете, будет ли все хорошо у меня и Андрей Палыча, — ответила Катя. — А про них — точно знаете. Может, если они будут счастливы, то и у нас будет шанс. Глупо, я понимаю, — вздохнула она.

— Подумайте лучше вот над чем: ваш Андрей ведь не маг, и его потрясло появление здесь. Гораздо больше, чем вас. И все же он сумел сообразить насчет джинна и не побоялся его использовать. Ради вас.

— Подумаю, — серьезно пообещала Катя.

* * *

Следующим утром У-Андрей и Пушкарева тихо и мирно вернули Катю и Жданова в их несбывшееся.

Ветрова удалось отправить работать в Харарскую Академию Магии (сокращенно ХАМ) в рамках программы обмены опытом.

Я потратил целую неделю на то, чтобы настроить компьютеры бухгалтерии, обживающей заново отстроенные кабинеты.

За У-Андреем и Пушкаревой я специально не следил — не потому что не хотел, наоборот, мне было жутко любопытно, просто мы редко пересекались, слишком разные у нас были сферы деятельности, — но когда я видел их вместе, мне казалось, что теперь они держались ближе друг к другу, чем раньше, и пикировались, как хорошо знакомые люди.

Я очень надеялся, что и у Жданова с Катей все было хорошо.

А Шурочка с Машей таки получили второго Малиновского, но это уже совсем другая история.

_Конец_


End file.
